In the United States, lotteries typically exist as a means of providing primary or supplemental funding for legislatively mandated causes, such as tuition for higher education and/or improvements to infrastructure. Unfortunately, while these causes may be generally perceived as worthwhile, those who might otherwise play the lottery may view such causes as providing no direct (or otherwise relevant) benefit.